Corrupted ButterflySongfic
by sorakh
Summary: A simple song fic with the song "Butterfly" by smile.dk. A VyseVize shounen ai fic. Please R&R, for this is my firsdt try at it!


A/N: I've always been interested into making a Shounen Ai fic for Skies. I wanted it with Vyse, but I didn't knew who to pair him up with-when I saw the light when the people at SoA World said they think Vize's voice was annoying, whiny and MAYBE a tad girly. Could he be...feminine? Ohhhhh...  
  
Rune: Zzzzzzzzz...  
  
Oh...he looks like a doll! (^)^~ Don't wake him up.  
  
Ploty: sorakh doesn't own SoAL or Butterfly by Smile.dk.  
  
Within Crescent Isle's "mansion", Vyse opened his eyes wide, waken from his beautiful dream. Tomorrow was to be the big day-they would celebrate three years ever since he's defeated Ramirez. Everything has to be peaceful by now. Yet...what was that noise he's heard, just outside his house? He got out of bed-he was going to surprise that person, wherever it be a rabid fangirl, a thief, or simply a member of his crew. He put a simple shirt that he didn't button, took the shortest of his cutlasses, and then he slowly got out of his room. The intruder was in his house, in the living room, for he could hear the running footsteps it made. It then stopped abruptly. The sound of someone gasping started then, then slowly turning into shivering sounds.  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
"Who are you?" Vyse asked to the person. A familiar voice ran out from the person. It was quite feminine, and reminded him of a whiny 12 years old kid that's rather annoying.  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
Vyse opened the lights by casting a spell. Sure enough, on the couch, there was a freckled 19 years old with the same hairstyle as him, with small baby blue eyes glancing at the Legend. Vize wasn't buff or skinny, just the right size. He was wearing a dark red nylon belly shirt and was wearing his usual black tights. A red loop earring was in the boy's earlobe. Faina's boots were at the feet. Vyse notice he was freezing, because the nipples were showing very easily, despite the massaging the boy was doing to his arms. Vyse put the cutlass on the coffee table.  
  
"Vize, what in the six moons are you doing here? Should you be ready to do your play by now?" Vyse asked his doppelganger. The actor shook his head, smiling sadly, like if he was hiding something from Vyse he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Someone burned down my theater. I had no choice but to get it rebuild, but it won't be ready in time. I don't mind, although, I need a break, anyway."  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
"So you're here for what reason, anyway?" Vyse wondered. This wasn't unusual for that man: he only came when he needed counsel for something-usually for aid to relax.  
  
"I guess it's because I'm getting distant to Anita and Faina. I mean, all I think every day is about you, I'm always wondering if you're okay, and if you've decided between Aika and Fina yet, and I don't know why, but I think wrong things I do with you," Vize explained, blushing furiously from what he said. What was he telling Vyse? This wasn't the usual him, even if he told the truth. There was something about his idol he can't put in-does he also think of him the same way?  
  
"Vize, are you...homosexual or bisexual?" Vyse finally let out after a minute of silence. "Because...just by hearing you and the way you dress..."Vyse's voice trailed off, a look of concern on his face. The other boy was huddling closer than he did, and his lips were slowly turning blue. His closed mouth covered his chattering teeth.  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Vyse quickly ran to his room, took a blanket, and got back to the living room. He sat next to the doppelganger, and covered himself and him with the blanket.  
  
"Do you feel better now, Vize?" he asked. The other boy nodded.  
  
"I guess I'm not used to the cold nights over here," he joked as he snuggled closer to the scarred pirate, putting his arms around the waist and putting his head on the naked chest, listening to Vyse's heart beating. "You're so warm..."  
  
Vyse slightly smiled, and laid down on the couch, Vize resting on him.  
  
I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
"It feels weird, but when I think about it, it feels completely normal all of a sudden," Vyse muttered as he put his arms around his double, rubbing the back tenderly. The lights slowly dimmed out, with only the moonlight of the Red Moon shining out of the window, which was quite far away, in fact, it was in the kitchen. Breathing deeply, Vyse noticed how he actually enjoys this moment. He had never felt so loved before, and that it came from the least expected person made him feel a bit better, too. Hey, at lease he doesn't have to worry about fangirls if he does love males! That would make them jealous! He felt one of Vize's hands on his breast. He didn't put it away-it was right next to the boy's face, anyway. He didn't want to lose someone's comfort.  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Vyse's comfort made him sleepy. A slight yawn slither out of his mouth. His eyes drooped until they were closed. His breathing became regular as he swayed into a pleasant dream, one that got him a little too happy. Neither of the two notices it, however. They were both dreaming the perfect dream; one that they didn't want it to end, no matter the pain, the sorrow, the death it came with. All they wanted was simply each other.  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Had they notice before, four female figures were looking at them under the kitchen table, giving each other thumbs up.  
  
A/N: Review please, and no flames. This is my first shounen ai story, and the first Vyse/Vize one, too. I don't think it's too bad...can you guess who are the females? 


End file.
